Tardes de estudio
by Aleprettycat
Summary: Cuando Satoshi se entera de los motivos de Gou para asistir a la escuela, realmente se sorprende. Pero una llamada con el Profesor Kukui podría cambiar las cosas. ¿Para bien? Eso espera.


¡Alola! Ale reportándose con un fic.El plan original era postear esto el viernes pero alguienme sonsacó (sí Dan, fuiste tú) para ver los capítulos de XY y de SM, y luego decidí esperar hastaver el capítulo 4, luego el trabajo y bla bla bla, a lo importante.

Amo a estos niños y sus aventuras, así que seguiré escribiendo de ellos. Ésta ocasión será una colección de oneshots sobre el mismo universo (AU) planteado en este capítulo. Advierto que estoy tomando un par de licencias creativas en lo que el anime se decide a profundizar en la historia de Gou.

Pokémon y sus personajes no me perteneceny hago esto con el mero propósito de entretener.

Espero disfruten la lectura.

El clima en Ciudad Carmín no era muy diferente al clima de Pueblo Paleta, la única diferencia que Satoshi consideraba importante era el olor de la brisa marina que de vez en cuando se le pegaba en la nariz. Le gustaba ese aroma, porque le recordaba a la isla Melemele en la región de Alola. Tal vez podría contactar a sus amigos con mayor frecuencia ahora que tenía un lugar fijo en el cual dormir. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en que el Profesor Kukui aprobaría eso, tener un descanso y comida apropiadas. Además, seguramente estaría feliz de saber que estaba aprendiendo muchísimo de los pokémon en compañía de sus nuevos amigos.

La noche anterior el Profesor Sakuragi les dijo que estaría fuera de la ciudad porque pensaba visitar a un amigo, así que, en su camino hacia la cocina para darse un buen desayuno, Satoshi pensaba en cómo pedirle ayuda a Gou o tal vez a Renji y a Kikuna para conseguir el número telefónico del Profesor Kukui y así poder hacer unas cuantas llamadas con su smartphone.

Tenía ya un par de semanas compartiendo habitación con Gou en las instalaciones del Instituto Sakuragi. Y en ocasiones alcanzaba a Koharu, la hija del Profesor, para desayunar. Aunque eso normalmente implicaba levantarse muy temprano. Sin embargo, estaban los días en los que ella no iba a la escuela, y era cuando aprovechaba para intentar conocerla un poco mejor, porque hasta ese momento, la consideraba una persona bastante reservada, pero sabía que debía haber algo bastante interesante en ella como para ser amiga de Gou desde que eran pequeños.

Estaba llegando a la cocina cuando más adelante en el pasillo escuchó gritos, un golpe y los ladridos de Yamper. Pikachu saltó de su hombro para comenzar a correr a su lado, todo para encontrarse a Koharu, Yamper y a Scorbunny sentados sobre la espalda de Gou.

—¡Koharu ya, por favor! —escuchó pedir a su amigo, que no hacía el menor esfuerzo por quitarse a todos de encima.

—Ya te dije que no, Gou; y no me importa que hagas un drama de esto —le dijo Koharu frunciendo el entrecejo.

Satoshi saludó a sus amigos y Gou comenzó a patalear un poco con la intención de dar señales de vida.

—Satoshi, diles que se quiten —pidió con un tono de voz que claramente se entendía como una rabieta infantil. Después de todo, Gou era más alto que Koharu y lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitársela de encima si es que en verdad se lo proponía. Por lo que no entendía el por qué de semejante escena. Igual, si su amigo se lo estaba pidiendo, consideró en al menos darle el gusto de intentarlo.

—Koharu, Yamper, Scorbunny, ¿pueden dejar a Gou en paz?

Al escucharlo, Koharu lo vio lanzándole una clara advertencia: ese no era su asunto.

Satoshi dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos en son de paz. Gou se volvió a quejar.

—Koharu, no tengo intenciones de decirte que estás gorda, pero tenerlos a los tres en la espalda ¡pesa mucho! —volvió a intentar, ésta vez Scorbunny se bajó de su espalda, y Yamper dió un ladrido antes de dejarlo en paz y acercarse a saludar a Pikachu—. ¡Ya Koharu, por favor! —se volvió a quejar y Satoshi estaba que se moría de curiosidad por saber el por qué de semejante drama.

—Dame tu palabra o me quedaré aquí el resto del día —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Satoshi levantó una ceja, Gou cerró los ojos, claramente mortificado y volvió a patalear. Tuvo que pasar alrededor de un minuto para que Gou finalmente cediera.

—¡Esta bien, tienes mi palabra!

Koharu se levantó y Gou suspiró aliviado en el suelo, tomándose un momento antes de ponerse de pie. Viendo que su amigo se encontraba bien, ella llamó a Yamper y se retiraron del lugar. En ese momento Scorbunny saltó a los brazos de Gou y éste aprovechó para hacerle un cariño en su pelaje y ocultar su rostro entre las orejas de su pokémon.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó finalmente Satoshi al ver que la situación se había resuelto con tremenda facilidad.

—Le di mi palabra a Koharu de que iría a la escuela con ella mañana.

Salvo por el día en que llegó al laboratorio Sakuragi después de su encuentro con Lugia, Satoshi no había vuelto a escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con Gou y la escuela. De hecho hasta pensaba que el tema de los folletos era porque a Gou le gustaba aprender por su cuenta y no porque él en realidad tuviera que acudir a clases.

—¿Tienes que ir a clases? —preguntó solo para asegurarse de no meter la pata asumiendo cosas erróneas, Gou asintió—. ¿Has faltado todo este tiempo? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con sorpresa en su voz.

Satoshi observaba a Pikachu perseguir a Scorbunny a manera de juego, mientras esperaba a que Gou llegara a su mesa con los helados de ambos.

—Me alegra ver que ya no se quieran matar —comentó Gou para aligerar el ambiente. La cosa estaba por ponerse algo seria e incómoda para él.

Como Gou le dijo a Satoshi que la situación era algo larga y complicada de explicar, se pidió una enorme copa con tres bolas de helado, después de todo, Pikachu terminaría ayudándole a comerse todo. Por otro lado, Gou se había pedido una copa de helado suave con frutos rojos y chocolate líquido. Ambos pokémon se acercaron a ellos para pedirles una probada, Pikachu se llevó demasiado helado a la boca de una vez y comenzó a quejarse por el dolor de cabeza, mientras Gou se aseguró de darle a Scorbunny una frambuesa con chocolate y evitar que se congelada el cerebro. Bromearon un poco al respecto, Satoshi más con la intención de darle algo de tiempo a su amigo para iniciar la conversación.

—Como bien sabes, al cumplir los diez años, somos libres de iniciar nuestro viaje pokémon, sin embargo, no siempre nuestras familias nos muestran su apoyo en esa decisión — comentó Gou para hacer una especie de introducción, mientras Satoshi comenzaba a cuestionarse todo en la vida, en toda su vida, su madre siempre le había mostrado su apoyo en su viaje para convertirse en Maestro Pokémon, por eso le costaba creer que existiera gente a quien no le pareciera una buena idea —. Cuando era pequeño —, continuó Gou—, solía acompañar a mis padres de picnic para ver pokémon en el bosque de camino a Ciudad Azafrán y todo era genial. En aquel entonces yo iba en preescolar y tenía unos cuántos amigos ahí. Todo era perfecto hasta que mis padres murieron.

Satoshi se quedó en blanco, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir y Gou se tomó unos momentos para comer algo de helado.

—Después de eso comencé a vivir con mi tío, el hermano menor de mi padre, y él también era un apasionado de los pokémon y solía leerme cientos de libros con historias y datos curiosos sobre éstos. En ellos encontré un refugio para sobrellevar el dolor de extrañar a mis padres todo el tiempo, y fue entonces que conocí a Koharu y nos hicimos amigos. Sigo sin entender exactamente cómo fue que ocurrió, quizá fue nuestro amor por los pokémon... la verdad no lo sé.

Scorbunny en ese momento saltó a los hombros de Gou y comenzó a repegar su rostro en la cara de su entrenador sacándole unas risas. Pikachu llegó a la mesa también y comenzó a ayudar a Satoshi con su helado.

Cuando Gou se sintió un poco más tranquilo, continuó.

—Cuando tenía la fortuna de asistir a clases en el mismo grupo que Koharu, o cuando la podía encontrar en los descansos, las cosas iban bien en la escuela, pero cuando no era el caso la llegaba a pasar bastante mal.

—¿Espera, te molestaban en la escuela? —preguntó Satoshi realmente sorprendido, Gou no parecía ser del tipo de niño que se dejara molestar por nadie. Hasta donde lo conocía era una persona sensible, pero bastante firme. Gou torció la boca y Satoshi se golpeó la frente mentalmente por haber interrumpido así.

—Me decían que parecía niña y no importaba qué hiciera, todos mis compañeros siempre me hacían a un lado — explicó y Satoshi comenzó a apretar los puños por debajo de la mesa —la profesora de aquel entonces, era una mujer muy amable, pero el hecho de que seguido me dijera que era lindo y listo sólo servía para que mis compañeros se empeñaran en tratar de hundirme. Entonces me sumergí en mis estudios, porque al menos así podía mantenerme en el radar de mis profesores y así minimizar los ataques.

—¿Pero cómo puede haber gente así? —expresó molesto Satoshi. Gou se encogió de hombros diciendo que les faltaba amor en sus casas y continuó.

—Para cuando tenía ocho años, mi tío comenzó a salir con una mujer muy bella, pero que yo no soporto en lo absoluto. Ella está en contra de que "desperdicie" mi vida en los Pokémon y que haga algo más útil con mi inteligencia. Así, logró convencer a mi tío de que yo era aún demasiado joven para empezar mi viaje y que mejor me dedicara a estudiar y hacer algo "de provecho".

Satoshi sentía la sangre hervir ante tanta barbaridad, y sólo recordó que tenía su copa de helado frente a él cuando vio a Gou darle unas moras a Scorbunny mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

—Koharu está acostumbrada a oírme hablar sobre Mew y otros Pokémon en general, pero en casa, en presencia de mi tía eso está prácticamente prohibido —explicó mientras continuaba comiendo de su helado.

—Pero entonces, ahora estoy más confundido —dijo Satoshi mientras se rascaba la mejilla claramente apenado.

Gou río y negó con la cabeza. Aún había más que contar.

—Mi tío consiguió un buen empleo en Ciudad Azafrán y querían que me mudara con ellos. Hablé con mi tío y le pedí que me dejara aquí, para estar con Koharu y la casa de mis padres. En realidad era el plan perfecto, me desharía de mi tía antes de los diez sin necesidad de huir de casa. Pero me podría quedar aquí con la única condición de seguir estudiando, de otra manera vendrían a llevarme a vivir con ellos.

—Entonces lo de hace rato...

—Era Koharu dándome una lección para que me presente en la escuela, me reporte como "todo en orden" y mis tíos no me lleven con ellos.

—¿Pero ya tienes 10 años no? —preguntó Satoshi sólo para asegurarse.

—Sí, por eso mismo es que me tomé la libertad de aceptar la propuesta del Profesor Sakuragi para vivir aquí mientras seamos sus asistentes. La verdad es que ya podría irme en cuanto quiera, pero no quiero preocupar a Koharu.

Para cuando volvieron a casa fueron recibidos por Yamper, que comenzó a ladrarle a puerta en cuanto olió que Satoshi se encontraba del otro lado. Apenas entraron, Pikachu y Scorbunny comenzaron a seguirlo para jugar con él y éste los guió hacia el estudio en el que Koharu se encontraba leyendo un libro. Ella les dio la bienvenida y dejó el libro a un lado y miró con molestia a Gou.

—Desaparecí un momento y cuando volví ustedes dos ya no estaban —les reprochó haciendo un mohín.

—Lo siento Koharu —de disculpó Gou —pero había un par de cosas que tenía que contarle a Satoshi, sobre el asunto de mañana.

Koharu los vio a ambos un par de ocasiones antes de hablar.

—Sobre eso, vas a necesitar tu uniforme.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a Gou y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza gruñendo exasperado. Ahora debía ir a su casa por sus cosas.

—Lo había olvidado, ¿me acompañan?

Horas más tarde, Koharu abrió la puerta de la casa para que pudieran entrar con las cosas de Gou y se dirigieron a la habitación que él compartía con Satoshi para ayudarlo a instalarse.

—Muero de curiosidad por ver cómo es tu uniforme —le dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa mientras sacaba los libros de Gou de una caja y los dejaba sobre el escritorio.

—¡Pika-pi! —exclamó Pikachu también emocionado con la idea.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, porque me veo ridículo con él —replicó Gou con las mejillas sonrosadas y desviando la mirada mientras sacaba algunas cosas de una mochila.

—Lo cierto es que se ve muy guapo —comentó Koharu, descolocándolos a ambos —nuestras compañeras de clase siempre me están preguntando cuándo va a volver y hay al menos tres chicas de nuestro grado que piensan que es lindo.

—¡Koharu, deja de decir esas cosas! —se quejó Gou con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Las risas de Satoshi hicieron que ambos voltearan a verlo.

—Yo creo que te has de ver muy bien, pero te niegas a la idea de usar algo que no sea tu ropa.

—¡Ni siquiera me has visto con el uniforme y ya estás opinando! —gritó Gou ya desesperado con esa situación.

—Entonces ponte tu uniforme y terminemos de una vez con esto.

La sonrisa que esa frase dibujó en el rostro de Koharu le dio escalofríos a Gou, y no se equivocó en temer por su vida. Ella guió a Satoshi hacia el pasillo y dejaron a Gou a solas para ponerse su uniforme.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y tanto Scorbunny como Pikachu y Satoshi lo observaron maravillados.

El uniforme consistía en una camisa marinera color blanco con franjas azules y una corbata amarilla similar a la que Koharu tenía en su uniforme, además de pantalones que le quedaban encima de la rodilla y tenían a los costados el ancla que tenía la falda del vestido de Koharu. Usaba calcetines azules con una franja blanca y zapatos azules con blanco que se veían bastante cómodos. Siendo sinceros, el uniforme se veía bien, cómodo y Satoshi no se explicaba por qué Gou se empeñaba en decir que se veía ridículo.

—Te ves bastante bien —le dijo Satoshi mientras Scorbunny aprovechaba el momento para saltar a los brazos de Gou y hacerle cariños a su entrenador —Cuando estuve en la Escuela Pókemon no usaba uniforme, pero de haberlo usado me hubiera gustado que fuera como ese.

El comentario de Satoshi llamó la atención de Gou y Koharu.

—¿Escuela Pokémon? —preguntaron al unísono.

—¡Sí! —afirmó Satoshi con emoción —en la isla Melemele en la región de Alola, hice muchos amigos y el Profesor Kukui era nuestro maestro, ¡el Profesor Kukui!

El cambio en el tono de voz de Satoshi al darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo sus planes de esa mañana preocupó a sus amigos por un momento, al menos hasta que él se dio el tiempo de explicarles que quería pedirles su ayuda para conseguir el número telefónico del Profesor ahora que tenía un smartphone.

Estrictamente hablando, nadie tenía permitido entrar a la oficina del Profesor Sakuragi, pero esa regla normalmente no aplicaba para Koharu, ya que desde niña se había acostumbrado a hacer sus tareas escolares en ese lugar. Además, como en ocasiones ella realizaba algunas llamadas e igual recibía llamadas cuando su padre no podía atenderlas, estaba más que familiarizada con la enorme agenda de contactos de la computadora. Después de buscar un poco entre nombres, números y correos electrónicos, dio con los datos del Profesor y decidió hacer una videollamada de prueba, sólo para asegurarse de que era el número correcto.

La llamada comenzó y al poco tiempo fueron atendidos por un hombre joven de tez morena.

—Buenas tardes profesor Sakuragi— dijo al atender la llamada, pero se detuvo cuando no vio a su colega, sino a tres menores y entonces reconoció a uno de ellos —¡Satoshi!

—¡Profesor Kukui! —le saludó su exalumno

Satoshi se dio el tiempo de explicarle que ahora se encontraba viviendo en Ciudad Carmín con el profesor Sakuragi y viajando por el mundo con Gou para investigar de los pokémon. Después de un rato contándole sobre su encuentro con Lugia, o cómo es que Gou se había hecho con Scorbunny en la región Galar, el profesor hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué ellos traen uniforme y tú no? ¿Estás estudiando con ellos, verdad?

Se hizo el silencio.

—En realidad no —contestó Satoshi rascándose la mejilla. El profesor Kukui enarcó una ceja— Si en éstos momentos te estás dedicando a ser un investigador pokémon, lo más recomendable sería que lo complementes con estudios formales, ¿no te parece?

Gou y Satoshi compartieron una mirada algo insegura, no estaban realmente convencidos con la idea, hasta que Koharu intervino.

—Podría decirle a mi papá que nos ayude a ver si pueden aceptar a Satoshi en la escuela, obviamente tendrá como prioridad sus investigaciones con Gou.

El Profesor Kukui sonrió.

Esa misma noche, cuando el Profesor Sakuragi estuvo de vuelta en casa, Koharu le planteó la situación y él no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pese a que Gou y Satoshi viajaban bastante, no era cosa de todos los días, y podían aprovechar ese tiempo en la escuela. Además, la idea de tener a los tres juntos le daba cierta paz a su mente, y ver a Koharu tan emocionada con la idea sólo lo hizo emocionarse también. En un principio Gou y Satoshi no estaban tan convencidos, pero decidieron darle una oportunidad mientras no interfiriera con sus asuntos pokémon.

A la mañana siguiente, el profesor llevó a los tres a la escuela, habló con la directora y llegaron a un acuerdo. Podían faltar todo lo que quisieran, pero debían cumplir con todas y cada una de sus tareas, además de que se reprogramarían los exámenes en caso de que no se pudieran presentar. Después de eso, Koharu y Gou se dirigieron a sus clases mientras el Profesor Sakuragi acompañaba a Satoshi a que le tomaran medidas para su uniforme escolar.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Satoshi ya estaba realmente emocionado con la idea de asistir a la escuela a la par de ser un investigador pokémon. Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso cuando era más pequeño, él jamás lo hubiese creído.

Esa noche, mientras Satoshi preparaba sus cosas para su primer día de escuela, Gou estaba sentado sobre su cama haciendo un recuento de todas las tareas que debía entregar para ponerse al corriente.

—Oye Gou, ¿me puedes prometer algo? —preguntó Satoshi apenas terminó de alistar su mochila. La pregunta llamó la atención de su amigo, que lo volteó a ver con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto. Dime —le dijo mientras se acomodaba a Scorbunny entre las piernas y le rascaba detrás de las orejas esperando lo que fueran a decirle.

Satoshi se veía algo incómodo con la situación pero de igual manera se dio algo de valor a sí mismo. Pikachu saltó a su hombro para darle algo de ánimos.

—Nunca he sido el más inteligente para la escuela, y me gustaría que me prometas que no me vas a dejar morir solo en clase.

Gou se quedó un momento en silencio procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir y comenzó a reírse realmente despreocupado. Scorbunny saltó de la cama y Gou bajó las escaleras para acercarse a su amigo, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Tranquilo Satoshi, te prometo que no te dejaré caer.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que escribí un capítulo tan largo. Eso pasó porque había mucho que plantear para este AU en el que Satoshi va a ir a la escuela con Gou y Koharu.

Quiero ver a los bebos en uniforme escolar y a Koharu feliz a su lado. Eso es todo.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Reviews, pls?


End file.
